Seiryuu Kushihashi
Seiryuu Kushihashi is the next head of the Kushihashi Clan and the current inheritor of the Sacred Beast, the Azure Dragon. Appearance Seiryuu is a bespectacled handsome young man with graceful features. He wears a blue blazer. Personality Seiryuu is shown to be rather polite and easygoing. He is loyal and dutiful towards his clan, as after receiving orders, Seiryuu is willing to attack people who pose a potential threat to them such as Tobio and his comrades initially. Plot Volume 1 Seiryuu is first shown in Volume 1, where he converses with Suzaku Himejima, who requests for him to gather all of the current Sacred Beasts. Volume 2 He appears in Volume 2, where he engages in a fight against Tobio Ikuse and Kouki Samejima after introducing himself. Getting forced back by an empowered Tobio after initially comfortably holding his own against them, he prepares to get serious before he is interrupted by Barakiel and Vali Lucifer. Suzaku also appears and tells him to stop, and calls for a meeting with everyone present. After he and Suzaku take them to a large building where they hold the meeting, she apologizes to them for the incident with the Utsusemi Agency. Seiryuu does the same but in a curt manner, making Kouki vexed. As Suzaku converses with Barakiel on an issue concerning the Grigori, Seiryuu chips in with a cynical comment in response to one of Barakiel's comments. Suzaku then proposes an alliance to them, with Seiryuu silently indicating his opposition to it. After Suzaku gives them the location of the remaining Four Fiends, he contributes to the discussion with a cynical expression again, after which they conclude the meeting. Abilities and Powers Wood Manipulation: As one of the Kushihashi Clan who has been blessed by the Shinto Gods, Seiryuu can use the Wood Phase, one of the Five Elements, letting him create and control wind and lightning, as well as anything related to "Wood" such as plants and flowers as he could create a body substitution made of petals. This can be further enhanced through him being the host of the Azure Dragon. Enhanced Speed: Seiryuu has sufficient speed and reflexes to dodge Kouki and Tobio's assault. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Seiryuu has excellent skills in martial arts, he could effectively dodge attacks from Tobio and Kouki with minimal movement. Master Magician: Seiryuu has shown to be highly skilled in Eastern Magic of Shintoism, specializing in spells that command wind and lightning, as well as plants. Equipment Azure Dragon (青龍, Seiryū): The Sacred Beast of the Kushihashi Clan that has been handed down for several generations to the strongest mystic of the clan who is personally chosen by the Sacred Beast itself, along with its name. Due to its connection to the Wood Element, he can access its immense plant-based powers as well as create/manipulate wind and lightning. Seiryuu has shown to utilize his Sacred Beast to enhance his own magical spells and spiritual powers in the form of an aura. Trivia *Befitting his new name as (青龍) it means "Azure Dragon". **His surname (櫛橋) means "Comb Bridge". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Five Principal Clans Category:Kushihashi Clan